


let me bring you back to the world back home

by thor_odinson



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag This, Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vulnerability, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: During your engagement party, you and Saeyoung spend a moment together.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	let me bring you back to the world back home

The camera clicks; Yoosung rushes to go and get his phone to check the photo. One by one, the rest of them disperse to huddle around him: Zen first, then Jumin, Jaehee, and finally Saeran, though the latter hesitates, glancing at you cautiously before he goes to join the others. 

When it’s just you and Saeyoung left on the sofa and he’s unwrapped his arm from around your shoulders, you take his hand and stand up. He starts to ask a question, but stops abruptly when you sit on his lap. 

“Y/N?”

“Shh,” you say, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

You rest your head against his shoulder, watching the others talking amongst themselves. Jaehee and Saeran stand a little way off from the others, self conscious of overstepping. Jumin has his signature businessman expression on his face as he takes in the photo. Zen subtly takes Yoosung’s hand in his, and Yoosung threads their fingers together. Things have improved now, between the twins and also within the RFA as a whole. You sigh contentedly; Saeyoung wraps his arms around your waist and kisses your hair, before resting his cheek against it. 

You stick your hands under his hoodie and shirt as you watch the room. Saeyoung stiffens, lifting his head. You look up at him. 

“Is this okay?” you ask. 

“Y-yes…” he says. His arms aren’t holding you as tightly anymore. 

“Hey,” you say, sitting up. The rest of the room fades from your conscience. “You don’t have to be okay with this.”

He cracks a smile. “No. No, I am,” he says firmly. “I guess sometimes it still catches me off guard.”

You smile back at him. “That’s okay.” 

You start to get off him, but as soon as he notices, he pulls you back down onto his lap and holds you tighter than he ever has before. “You’re not going anywhere, darling,” he whispers into your ear.

You grin and put your hands back under his hoodie, though this time over his shirt, and rest your head on his shoulder. Time flows by and one by one, the rest of the RFA slowly disperses into different rooms. Soon it’s just the two of you sitting on the sofa, happy, loved, and content.

“Saeyoung?” you say.

“Yes, love?” 

You press a kiss to his shoulder, and murmur against his skin. “I adore you.”

He kisses your hair, and you feel him smile. “I… I adore you too,” he tells you softly. 

That’s how you stay for the evening, only moving so you could both lie down on the sofa together, his arms wrapped around you as your legs entwine. When Zen comes to check where you’d got to, he stops at the doorway, grins at the sight, and turns away again to tell the group that all is well. 


End file.
